This invention relates to a magnetic medium for longitudinal recording which suppresses off-track fringing signals.
As a recording head flies over a track of data, flux from this track and-adjacent tracks is detected during a read operation. In many cases, adjacent tracks are separated by a wide enough intertrack space to make the flux reaching the head form an adjacent track insignificant compared to the flux from the track of interest. Adjacent track interference becomes more problematic when track density is high. In this latter case, the track adjacent to the track of interest is sufficiently close that its flux becomes significant.